


Moosage

by AmazingDandroid (Stardust_Ti)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Erotic Massage, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Moosage, Smut, Tickling, blowjob, flirting if you squint, handjob, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_Ti/pseuds/AmazingDandroid
Summary: Phil gets it into his head that Dan does everything better with a "Moosage".





	Moosage

**Author's Note:**

> The Getting Over It video was just.... yeah.... I just had to make this a thing.
> 
> Kudos to fin_flora for Proofreading!
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys!

Dan and Phil had just finished up the end-screen for the 'Getting Over It' video, and Dan was wrecked...

Phil laughed, seeing Dan's hair all disheveled and in front of his face. He looked at his brown eyes peaking out from behind the curls.

Dan breathed deeply, and looked at Phil. He stood up and retrieved the memory card from the camera.

Phil stood up as well. He took the memory card from Dan and smiled, ruffling his hair up further with his hand. He then walked out towards his bedroom to edit the video.

Dan whined and tried to fix his hair. He glared at Phil even though Phil couldn't see it as he walked away.

"I hate that fucking game." Dan murmured, as he followed Phil out of the gaming room.

Phil laughed lovingly and shook his head, heading to his room.

\----------

Around mid-day, Dan was in the kitchen making lunch for the two of them.

Phil walked in with Announcement Moose in his hand.

He placed it upon Dan's shoulder and moved it around in circles.

"Phil..." Dan started. "Why are you touching me with that stupid moose?...."

Phil smiled. "Well, you seem to do things better with a Moosage, so I think I should be doing this more often."

"Oh, fuck off!" Dan turned away, but smiled anyway.

"Maybe lunch will be even better than usual." Phil mused, smirking.

"Are you implying that my cooking is bad, Lester?!" Dan retorted.

"Oh, no, just saying that this may make it like SUPER food!" Phil enthused.

"Yeah, sure you are." Dan murmured, rolling his eyes.

The had lunch with all the usual banter. Afterwards, Phil followed Dan around with Announcement Moose for a good half of the day.

Dan had started to wish he had picked a better hiding spot for that thing...

\----------

Later that day, Dan was sitting on the couch in their upstairs lounge. He was on his laptop, making a thumbnail for the video, and contemplating what to name it.

Phil walked in and smiled brightly at him. He sat down next to Dan and leaned on him slightly. He looked at the thumbnail Dan was working on, and just laid his head on Dan's shoulder for a while, cuddling up to him and enjoying the closeness.

He nuzzled his face into Dan's neck and breathed in his scent, a mixture of aftershave and _Dan_.

They did this sometimes. Just sort of existed near each other, not talking, not doing anything specific to or with each other. They just liked to exist near each other from time to time.

Phil then interupted the moment by placing the Moose on Dan's shoulder again.

Dan stopped what he was doing and glared at Phil.

"So that the thumbnail will be ace!" Phil exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Oh, sod off!" Dan shoved him off onto the other side of the couch, he still smiled though, it was decidedly hard to be mad at Phil, he found.

Phil was giggling on the other side of the couch.

"Science says it works, Dan!" Phil called out as he got up. He then walked out of the room, going to do something else.

Dan just shook his head and smiled.

\----------

Later that night, after they had combined all the video's elements and uploaded it, Phil walked into the lounge again. He found Dan shaking his head at his laptop.

"And.... block!" Dan said, clicking something on the screen dramatically.

"Dan, what are you doing?" Phil said chuckling slightly.

"Some of our subscribers think they are funny."

"Are you actually blocking people?" Phil asked laughing and shaking his head.

"Hey! I warned them! The comments are full of, 'Play this again, Dan and Phil!', they're asking for it!"

Phil just laughed. He remembered that he had left his charger in the gaming room, so he turned to go fetch it.

"Well, you better unblock them eventually! We need those subscribers, Dan!" He said walking out. He smiled despite his mock-serious tone.

He heard Dan grumble something under his breath as he left.

Phil went to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water.

He then made his way to the gaming channel room and fetched his charger. He glanced at Announcement Moose for a second and smiled, then returned to the lounge.

He saw Dan still typing and angrily clicking on his laptop. He moved across the room and stood besides Dan.

Dan was still frowning at the screen.

He reached over and put one of his hands on either of Dan's shoulders and kneaded them a bit.

"Feeling stressed, Danny?" Phil asked, in a soft voice.

He could feel a bit of tension draining from Dan's shoulders as he kneaded the flesh.

Dan smiled up at Phil reassuringly then.

"I'm good, actually."

"Need a massage from Announcement Moose again?" Phil said, in a teasing tone.

"Nooooo! I said I don't want this to be a thing!" Dan whined and Phil chuckled.

"How about just a normal massage then?" Phil said, leaning down and placing a kiss on Dan's neck, just below his ear.

Dan made a little noise and looked up at Phil.

Phil was smirking at him and tilting his head towards the door invitingly.

Dan smiled and sat up a little straighter. He watched as Phil walked around the edge of the couch.

Phil knelt down and placed his arms on Dan's knees and thighs, then looked up at him sweetly.

"I wouldn't really be opposed to that." Dan said, and smiled.

"Come on then, you'll be more comfortable on the bed." Phil said and walked out of the room, swaying his hips a little more than usual, just to mess with Dan.

After staring a little too long at Phil's ass, Dan turned off his computer and put it away before hurriedly making his way to Phil's (their) room.

Phil had lit some scented candles and laid a soft blanket on their bed.

Dan smiled and walked over to Phil slowly. He wrapped his arms around Phil's waist and kissed him gently.

Phil pulled away and smiled at him.

"Make yourself comfortable. Lie on your belly first, I think." He said.

He worked open the buttons of Dan's long shirt slowly, then slid it down his shoulders, looking into Dan's eyes the whole time.

It was very tender, they were both almost smiling, but not quite.

Dan walked over to the bed slowly, and laid down.

Phil was behind him then. He heard a little clattering noise, then felt something warm and wet drip onto his back, along his spine.

Phil dribbled the oil slowly, then put it down. He gently placed his hands on Dan's back and spread the oil, making the skin shiny and slippery.

Dan hummed, and rested his head gently on a pillow.

Phil splayed his hands and applied pressure at the bottom of Dan's back on either side of his spine. He slowly pushed his hands upwards, applying steady pressure as he made his way up his spine in one swift motion. He heard the bones click slightly, and then Dan's low groan. 

He smiled and worked Dan's shoulders a bit, rubbing circles into the crevice of his shoulder blades.

Dan stretched out slightly and made little happy noises. He groaned whenever Phil would hit a spot that was particularly knotted up, relieving the tension there.

Phil loved this, this closeness, this ability to elicit little pleasured noises from Dan.

He massaged down Dan's sides gently and moved his fingers lightly over Dan's ribs. Dan twitched and Phil smiled.

Dan liked to pretend that he wasn't ticklish, but Phil knew better.

He dug his fingers into Dan's sides. Dan squeaked and jolted.

He turned around, and looked up at Phil, who was giggling. 

He was looking very happy with himself, hiding his mouth with his hands like a child that had been caught doing something naughty.

Dan was about to say something, but then Phil full on attacked his ribs.

Dan thrashed and tried to grab his arms.

He laughed loudly.

"No! Stop it, Phiiiiil!"

Phil was giggling too, looking at Dan lovingly.

"Eeeeeeee! Staaaaaaahp!" Dan yelled, laughing.

Eventually, Phil let up, and switched to just smoothing over Dan's skin, placing a kiss here and there.

Dan had been flipped over due to the wild thrashing he'd been doing. He rested his head back against the pillow and breathed deeply.

Phil climbed up his frame until their eyes and lips were aligned.

He kissed Dan tenderly and slowly. 

Dan groaned and kissed back a bit more desperately, swiping his tongue, asking for entrance.

Phil let him in, and they lay there for a little while, kissing languidly.

There was this tension though. Phil could feel it and he smiled inwardly. 

Phil pulled away, and then kissed Dan's neck, down to his collar bones, making his way down Dan's body slowly, placing little kisses along the way.

He eventually reached the waistline of Dan's jeans.

He popped the button open and pulled the zipper down, looking up at Dan then, eyes hooded, ridiculously turned on.

He pulled Dan's jeans off quickly and looked up at him for a moment.

Dan looked out of it. His eyes were hooded and his mouth slightly agape, and judging by the way his boxers were beginning to tent, he looked just as turned on as Phil was.

Phil mouthed over his erection a little before he pulled his boxers off.

He took Dan's erection into his mouth, and licked and sucked around the head gently. Dan moaned and threw his head back.

He moved up and down once then sunk down as far as he could and wrapped his hand around the part he couldn't fit. He stroked in time with his mouth, and he could feel Dan trying to stop himself from thrusting. 

It was like a natural instinct. If his mouth wasn't so busy he would have smiled.

He built up a steady rhythm. Dan moaned and reached out to grab the hair on the back of Phil's head.

He held onto his hair gently as Phil continued to bob his head.

Dan just laid back and enjoyed the tingly feeling. Phil could see the pleasure written on his face as he looked up at him.

He whimpered a little as he neared orgasm, pulling on Phil's hair slightly to warn him.

Phil hummed and sucked a little harder.

Dan came in his mouth, letting out a low moan, his hips lifting on their own accord.

Dan breathed heavily and tried to catch his breath while Phil pulled off of him. 

Phil sat up, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked at Dan almost tenderly.

Dan looked utterly blissed out. He looked up at Phil, mouth slightly agape.

Phil was sporting a raging boner as well, and was rather desperate for friction at this point.

He undid his jeans, and reached into his boxers to stroke himself, but Dan stopped him.

He pushed his hands away, threw Phil onto the bed suddenly, and sat next to him.

Phil let out a little squeak. He was surprised, but wasn't complaining at all.

He pulled Phil's tight jeans off, not even bothering to remove his boxers completely, just pushing them down, before he gripped Phil's length and started to stroke fast.

Phil groaned and threw his head back.

Dan stroked him hard and fast, little slapping noises echoed across the room, along with Phil's heavy breathing and little moans. He twisted at the top, and Phil bucked up into his hand.

He was already close, it was just so incredibly hot to have Dan do this to him.

He made an almost pained sounding noise as he came on Dan's hand and his stomach. He arched his back, and Dan worked him through it, watching as his body jerked violently and his head flew back, mouth open, chocking out breaths.

There was a moment of silence where the only sound in the room was Phil's laboured breathing.

Dan pulled away and grabbed some tissues nearby.

He cleaned them up nonchalantly while Phil laid there, breathing hard with his head rested against a pillow.

Dan then laid down next to Phil, basically on top of him, and cuddled up to him.

"Mmm, was that good?" Dan murmured sleepily.

"Mhm." Phil nodded and smiled into Dan's hair.

Phil moved him off for a second while he pulled his shirt and boxers off. He then let Dan snuggle up to him again, their naked legs tangling together.

Dan hummed happily and nuzzled Phil's chest hair.

"Love ya, Philly." Dan said and smiled.

"Love you too, Danny." Phil whispered, and held Dan closer.

They then drifted off into a sweet slumber...

 

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! Thank you for reading!  
> Please let me know what you thought and tell me if it gave you any feels. XD
> 
> Have a great day/night!☆


End file.
